My parts not just being a hero
by NewsiesRoni
Summary: Everyone, can be a hero. I meet a little girl who shows that she is a hero, and with a little help she'll put a shock to your system. I do not own anything.
1. the Beggining

Dakota cemetery.

You see a young man maybe 14 sitting at a grave.

Vergil "hey Mom do you remember how when I became a super hero, I wished I had a mentor. Like Bat man and Robin. Then I swore I'd never work with anyone other than Richie.' he cracked a smiled "was I ever rung, you see Richie had to go away for 3 whole months, right after the second big Bang.

You see right after that new villains started showing up. And no hero's only me, Even She- Bang couldn't help. Well I was getting pretty bummed when a new girl moved in nexted door. It all started Last Week…"

At Dakota high school

Vergil "I can't believe you're going to be leaving for 3 months dud, I can handle all these bad duds."I whispered/yelled.

Richie "don't worry V I'll be back in 3 months." he calmed

Vergil "sure" I rolled my eyes as we walked into math.

School went by pretty quick, and everything in the city was quite so I got to go home. My watch beeped, Richie's plan just took off.

I walked throw the front door to see Dad, Sharon, and a young girl maybe 13 sitting on the coach.

Sharon "Virgil, I'd like you to meet…Roni" she said a little unsure of herself for a minute.

The girl nodded her head.

Dad "she just moved in nexted door." he exclaimed

A tall mean looking women walked in.

"Morning my name is Miss. Andrew."

Sharon "yes you must be Roni's Mom, I'm Sharon." she smiled Sweetly

"I am not "Roni's" mother, I am her legal guardian." she spat, no she latterly spit on me.

Roni rolled her eyes, I laughed as everyone looked at me. "Sorry, I just heard a new jock."

Dad "anyways…what happen to Roni's mother."

Miss. Andrew "I don't know you'd have to look in the police file." she huffed walking out of the door.

Roni "and that's as friendly as she gets" she mumbled

Sharon "poor thing..I know Tomorrows Saturday Virgil will show you around." she smiled at Roni.

Virgil "Virgil, will?" Sharon slapped me in the back of the head "I mean I will." I rubbed my head

Roni nodded walking out of the door. "Thank you again Mr. Hawkins, Sharon, and Virgil." she walked out the door.

Great now I have to baby sit.

~~none the nexted day~~

I walked to the small house nexted door and knocked.

Miss. Andrew "go away"

I saw Roni walk out the door closing it behind her. She turned around shoving a key in the door.

We walked in silence. I started looking at her. She had Coal black hair and Green eye's, she apparently wears boys close, pretty baggy. She didn't have any makeup or junk on, all she really had on that seemed girly was a purple chocker and a green ribbon in her hair.

She stopped snapping out of it.

Roni "you can go home I don't need a baby sitter" she snapped "you don't want to be here."

Virgil "I got nothing better to do." I shrugged walking into the park.

We walked to a big oak tree. Roni sat down and I fallowed.

Roni "your sisters crazy" she laughed, out of nowhere. "Bossy acts like she's 30 instead of, what…17."

Virgil "your preaching to the chorus, Been like that since my mom died."

Roni "sorry" she mumbled

Virgil "it's okay, how you get stuck with dragon lady." I laughed at my nickname for her

Roni "parents died when I was 6 I've been hopping from foster families since." she shrugged

"when you move here" I asked changing the subject.

Roni "little before the big bang on the docks" she shrugged, taking a bite of her apple, she offered me a bite.

"no, so where were you when the bang happened?"

Roni "not by the docks if that's what you're asking" she rolled her eyes not beating around the bush.

"I was just checking." I defended "so make any friends yet." A piece of Fire came right at us and we just missed it.

I looked to see Hot Strike. Don't ask me how he survived but he did.

Roni "no but I did make an enemy" she yelled

Hot Strike smiled at us "perfect I got a bone to pick with both you"

Roni grabbed my arm pulling me behind a Trash bin. She touched the ground and electricity started sparking out of it. I decided to help her. She looked at me surprised, then nodded as the ground swallowed H.S.

Virgil "stay quiet and don't tell anyone." I grabbed her arm pulling her to our old abandoned gas station.

Roni "you were part of the Bang." she stated it more then asked it.

Virgil "kind of, the first on. But I was in the Second too. Why were you anywhere near the docks."

Roni smiled "bad luck Virgil…bad luck. I was walking around to blow off some steam and nexted thing I know is I'm chocking on purple gas. I woke up the nexted morning to find out I was I living shock box. My first clue was a wrestling match with my blankets." I smiled throwing a soda at her. She didn't even look up she just caught it. "What about you."

"The first on was I was trying to tell a gang leader I wasn't going to be in his Gang. I got caught up in the gas. After that I thought my dad's Razor was alive." Roni nodded

"the second one."

"my powers left and we heard a rumor about the second Big Bang and we decided to crash it."

"so your that Hero I keep hearing about Static Block." she smirked knowing she messed up the name.

"you Mean Static Shock, and yes I'm him."

Roni "Well your doing a great job." she remarked sarcastically

Virgil "there's one of me and hundreds of them, I'm doing my best." The idea hit me and smiled at Roni she raised an eye brow.

Virgil "Have you ever thought about being a hero?" I asked

Roni laughed, she stopped and looked at me "Virgil, you're kidding right."

"no I'm serious Roni."

She shook her head "no I'm no hero Virgil, you our I'm not." she mumbled

Virgil "I wasn't until I found out that being a hero is just wanting to make a change."

Roni's face grew cold "Virgil I really can't."

Virgil "why?" I asked

Roni "I'm scared." well if she is she's sure good at hiding it. "I told you my parents died right."

Virgil "ya what's that have to do with anything?"

Roni "they died from Gang fire, and Most Bang Baby's are…"

Virgil "are old Gang members. Lessen My Mom Died from gang Fire to, and guess what I was scared to..i still am. But I'm happy taking those people off the streets so they can't hurt anyone else." I smiled "just try it and if you hate it I'll leave you alone."

Roni nodded slowly.

_ Cemetery _

Virgil " So mom, now I'm teaching her how to control her powers. She's also became like a little sister to me. I guess it's cause I'm someone who under stands what it was like to lose someone. Now the city should be safe…well first Roni needs to get a little better at flying.

Mom Thanks for teaching me how to be a hero, even if you didn't know it. You did, know I got someone one protect. I'm never going to fail that job I promise."


	2. Only the first battle part 1

Dakota Cemetery

Virgil "hey mom it's been a crazy week. I don't know where to start. You remember Roni right well I've been showing her how to fight and all that. Then we ran into some problems.

~~~Dakota high school~~

Daisy "I don't get it Virgil. Whenever we have plans you cancel. I try to see you after school, but your always have to go. Virgil is there another girl I don't know about?" she asked hurt

I looked at my watch. "Ya Daisy there's another girl and that's why I have to go."

I ran out the front door of the school. I promised Roni I'd pick her up, Dad thinks it's best till she knows the neighborhood." Translation till she knows where not to go. Hey I might have forgotten to tell him about Roni being a Bang Baby.

I ran the mile to the Middle school. To get to my spot under the fence.

"ya funny, know give it backs I borrowed it from a friend." I heard Roni yell.

I looked to see her and 5 other girls and 3 boys.

"wow nice piece, I'll give it back for 20 bucks."

"ha ha Lucy, I wouldn't give you a dime. Know give it back."

Lucy "don't you know who my brother is."

Roni "ya cause I'm so scared of Hot .S, please I've already meet him and went against him." she shoot sarcastically.

"look Miss. Hollywood can talk." a boy snicker

Roni "you like your teeth Toad then keep your mouth shut." she threatened "and Bug breath I'm from Brooklyn."

Toad "as In the pickle?" he asked

Roni "New York." she rolled her eyes

3 the kids grabbed her from behind, knocking her hat off.

"hey put her down." I yelled jumping over the fence.

The kids let go of her.

Lucy smiled at me "we got a problem here."

Virgil "we will if you keep messing with Roni." I picked her hat up. "now my I-pod."

Lucy looked at it before handing it to me. She snapped her fingers as the others fallowed, glaring at Roni.

Virgil "Come on let's get you to the nurse really quickly." I smiled pushing her hat on her head.

Roni "thanks Virgil." she smiled at me

We walked into the nurse. A sweet faced women walked out. I used to have her Mrs. Sweet.

Mrs. Sweet "oh Roni you poor thing." she pulled out bandages and all that stuff. Soon She was all patched up.

We walked down the hall to her locker.

She stopped before opening the Locker door.

Virgil "I swear Roni you spend more time fighting in school then you do on patrol." I whispered

Roni "it's not my fault, Lucy got it out for me. I tried being nice and all the junk but that girl gets under your skin." she shivered

I saw my old Principle Mr. Arnold pulling boy to his office by his ear.

Roni "hey Leo" she said not even looking up. He was a skinny boy with black hair and blue eyes.

Leo "hey Roni." she smiled at her.

Mr. Arnold looked at me "Virgil Hawkins is that you?" he asked "you have to spend more time here then you do at your school."

Virgil "you're not kidding." I mumbled. I've been late 10 days in a row.

Roni "what Leo do this time." she asked eyeing the boy.

Mr. Arnold "spray painted the north wall."

Roni "have fun."

They both waved good bye.

I grabbed Roni's Bag as we walked out the front doors.

Roni "we patrolling?" she asked

Virgil "not today, were dropping by the youth center, to help set up the "Dollar Dinner"." I shrugged "thought you could us a brake and we still need you to get a name."

Her costume Is just a huge long t-shirt and skinny jeans, and a mask like me, are colors are all the same.

Roni "Shock Box" she offered

Virgil "sure if you want."

Roni "I'll put a shock to your system." she mimicked me. "It grew on me."

Virgil "so nexted time we got a problem you're going to show your alive." I nudged her arm.

Roni "Yup" she popped the p.

Virgil "so you and Leo?" I asked slyly

Roni "Virgil" she shoved me "no never."

Virgil "I'm just saying he's nice and he seems to like you."

Roni "oh my gosh, I'm not lessening to you anymore." she plugged her ears.

Virgil "okay I'll stop." I smiled as we walked into the small building.

Dad "good you two are here." he climbed down the latter. "can you two start serving the soup."

Roni "sure Mr. Hawking." she said walking to his office with are back packs.

Dad "nice little Girl."

Virgil "yup"

I got to the serving bench. I started serving, that's when I heard it.

"Mr. Virgil Hawkins" I looked up to see my World an Arts teacher.

Virgil "hi Mr. K." I sighed I'm in for it. Roni walked over.

Roni "hey Virgil." she smiled

Virgil "hey Roni can you cover for me for 10 minutes?"

Roni "coarse." she smiled at me

I walked to a table with Mr. K.

"Lessen.." I started

Mr. K "No Virgil, you have Missed 5 of my classes and cut all you detentions. You don't care about anyone else, you think you can do what you want when you want. That's not how it works. You broke up with My daughter for another girl (Daisy's dad) I'm sorry but I'm going to have to fall you pretty soon." He got up walking away. My shock box went off.

Great now is the best time to tell dad but I can't.

I grabbed Roni "we got to go." I hissed

Virgil "dad I'll explain later." I handed him the soup label. We ran out the room.

~~~ City Bank~~~

We both flew to the Bank. Right as a giant monster crashed throw a wall.

Roni did a shaky landing. "I hate Flying" she mumbled.

Virgil "you'll get used to it." I shrugged

The Monster rawer at us then disappeared.

Roni "wow, how it do that."

I shrugged "good question Shock Box." I thought, the reporters came up to us taking pictures. I saw Roni cover her eyes, I did to.

Reporter "who is this Static."

Virgil "she is my new partner Shock box."

She finally pushed out of the group. "Static, I think we got something." she picked up a small piece of reflective metal.

I looked at it. "what it is?" I looked at it

Roni "it's a piece of a mirror." she shrugged

I picked up a small ribbon.

Roni "hey those are new C.C.C uniform hair ribbons." she looked at the small pink ribbon.

"C.C.C," I mimicked clueless.

"Cutie Cute Click." she translated "it's a pop girl Click," she explained.

I looked it's almost Dark. "We better come back tomorrow, it's almost dark."

Roni nodded as we flew away. Roni throw her Big Green Howdy over her "uniform" Only thing that's different is the shirt, and put her mask in her pocket. "I got to go I'll meet you at your house."

Virgil "come over after I need you to help explain this all to my dad." I yelled

Roni "KK Virgil."

Cemetery

Virgil " so mom I was in so much trouble it was not good…..


	3. only the first battle part 2

Cemetery ~~~~

Virgil " so mom I was in so much trouble it was not good…..

I walked inside my house.

Dad "Virgil what is going on, your failing cutting classes, you cheated on your girl friend, and you ditched the food kitchen why, and why take Little Roni with you…" he yelled I cut him off by turning on the news.

New reporter "Static showed up to the scene of the crime today where a monster tour down this shopping mall. But are young heroin was not alone, after are faithful Gear left the city to help defend South Dakota, Static has been working alone till today.

A video of me and Shock Box came on the screen.

"It is believe this is Shock Box another young BOY Heroin. He has already proven to be a partner to Static, where will this bring you."

I shut the TV off turning to dad.

Dad "who's the boy you working with."

Virgil "dad that Boys Roni. She was in the second Big Bang and has close to the same powers as me." I put my head in my hands.

Dad "little Roni."

Virgil "you do realize "little Roni" is only 2 years younger than me, but yes her. The reason I've been cutting classes is so I can make it to the Middle school in time before their final bell. Because some kids have made it accustom to TRY to beat Roni up. So I always try to get there to get her out of it, it's usually 1 against 7 so ya. I told Daisy there was another girl I didn't mean it like another girlfriend I meant I had to go Bail Roni out. And the reason I'm falling is cause that class is always in the morning so I'm always late, cause…."

Dad "you drop Roni off at school." he finished "I'm sorry Virgil I wish there was a way to help." he patted my back.

Sharon walked in I say Roni trailing behind caring bags weighed more than her in grocers.

Sharon " oh Roni your staying here tonight Dragon lady's visiting her sister in Jump street."

Roni " thanks be to haven." she cheered

I laughed at her.

Sharon "so Roni Virgil what did you do today." we shared a look

Roni "Virgil brought me to the Library." she Lied

"no.." I sat up "it's time you knew, Sharon. Sit down." She looked at me sitting down. "Sharon, I'm a bang Baby I have been for a year or two. I'm the Hero Static Shock, Rickie used to be gear." I sighed

Sharon opened her mouth but Roni cut her off "I'm a Bang baby to, I'm Shock Box." she mumbled

She looked at the both of us, She got up and I thought "we were in for it now" But she hugged us.

Sharon "why didn't you tell me?" she hugged us tighter.

"well you always said you hated Bang…"

"Virgil my Boyfriend was a Bang Baby." I nodded this is true "you could be a purple elephant with yellow spots and I'd still love you." she squeezed harder.

Dad "Sharon Honey I think your chocking Roni." he piped I looked to see Roni's face was pure red.

"I guess you could Tell Dragon lady…"

Roni "no" she snapped quickly

Dad "well we need to…"

Mine and Roni's shock Boxes went off. We looked at him sheepishly.

Dad smiled "well go someone needs your help." Roni grabbed her mask and took her jacket off.

I smiled "we need to really talk about the complexity of your costume."

Roni rolled her eye. " why you change I'm going to scout what's going on." she ran off.

I frowned and yelled "but you stink at flying." To late she was gone. "I better hurry"

~~~Town square

I looked to see Roni looking at something on the ground.

"what is it Shock?" I asked

Roni "nail polish" she shrugged, handing it to me.

News Reporter started swarming… again.

New guy "so what's it like being Statics Partner young man." Roni looked up.

Roni "I'm a girl" she yelled

Static "and that's are q to leave." I tried to cover my laugh.

Roni glared at me before she opened her disk to fly. We flew off and when we got to my house Roni instantly was asleep the second she hit the couch. I got into bed and fell asleep instantly.

I woke up to the smell of something burning. "wait the house Is burning down" I jumped up, running to the living room, colliding with Roni who was running to.

Roni "dud you House is on Fire." she yelled as we ran into the kitchen to see Sharon at the stove. We shared a look that said "oh that explains it"

We sat down.

Sharon "Morning my little Bang Babies." she chirped putting a putting black "who knows what" on our plates.

Roni pocked it slowly, "Sharon you can still call us Roni and Virgil, you know right?" she asked

Sharon "of course" she rolled her eyes.

Dad ran in holding the fire extinguisher. "what's on fire." he yelled

I help up the eggs Sharon made.

Dad "oh Sharon cooked." he nodded understanding

Sharon "that's the last time I ever cook for you people again." We all shrugged

Roni hit her plate with her electricity, We all look at her.

Roni "it moved." she kept a cold look not looking away from her plate. The glob started crawling off her plate as we watched it. It crawled under the refrigerator.

I blinked twice still looking at the spot the…. the thing disappeared at "it's a live" I laughed acting like the creator of Frankston.

Roni snickered, dad chuckled as Sharon hit me in the back of the head.

Roni grabbed the cereal from the carobs, we each ate a bowl. I looked at the clock.

"Roni we's going to be late if you don't hurry." I mumbled, We got ready, I got Roni to school LATE.

I got to my school during 3rd period LATE. Great Daisy's in that class. I walked into class sitting down.

Mrs. Kinney (my ELA teacher)"why are you late?" she asked not turning around.

"woke up thought my house was on fire, my Breakfast attacked me, crawled off my plate and hide under my refrigerator." I mumbled "and I had to walk my next … My sister to school." I corrected myself "then I got a lecture from the principle about being late." I shrugged, that kind of made me more late thinking about it.

Mrs. Kinney looked at me not buying. I shrugged "forget it I give up."

Henry "well maybe if he didn't cheat on Daisy" I heard him tell someone.

I was feed up with. "Lessen none of you understand, so just shut up."

Daisy "what don't we understand, we've all been throw it."

I snapped "Really you've been throw Losing your mom, Trying to stomach Sharon's cooking.. then having it WALK off you plate, Getting Beat up by Hot .S EVERYDAY, oh then there the fact everyone keeps saying I'm self centered." I barked at her

She sat back down taken back, everyone was. Someone grabbed my shoulder but I shrugged it off, walking out of the room. I went to the office knowing that's where they were going to send me any way.

Cemetery

Virgil "and then this was what was going on for Roni…."


	4. Keep a secret

Cemetery

Virgil "and then this was what was going on for Roni…."

Roni ~~North Dakota Middle School

I walked into school to see Lucy and her gang at my locker, Leo walked in behind me. Saw what was going on at my locker, he pushed me forward towards my locker with him.

"Hey Leo you smell that?" I asked him goofy (this is going to play out a little from The movies Newsies, Well Roni is from New York)

Leo took an exaggerated smell of the air, he pretended to be taken back "I'm afraid that the sewers have backed up during the night."

I shook my head "Nab (my made up word instead of no) to rotten to be the sewers, must me…"

"Lucy and her gang" we both piped in laughing

Roni "but no, for real off my locker." I said

Lucy Rolled her eyes moving away from my locker as they walked down the hall. Me and Leo got are stuff from are lockers, and got to Science early.

Me and him took are seat in the very back of the room together.

Mary( a CCC girl) "Hey Lucy where is your Uniform Pink ribbon." She yelled as everyone lessened.

Lucy "I don't know. I must of dropped it at the bank when I was getting my allowance" she shrugged

Mary and ways "Can I borrow you mirror?" she asked sweetly

Lucy shrugged handing her the mirror.

Mary opened it and gasped "Lucy it's shattered and missing a piece of glass." Hey Lucy Could be the monster if she's missing her Pretty Pink nail polish she could easily be the monster.

Lucy "weird" she shrugged "and I need a new Bottle of Pretty Pink nail polish I'm missing mine I lost it yester day at the mall."

Oh she's missing her Nail polish… Wait Lucy's the Monster. I shrugged good for her…Wait Lucy's the monster. I paled.

~~~Keep a Secret

I looked around the room, were dead.

Leo "everything okay Roni." he asked looking up from his sketch pad.

Okay Virgil's going to never let me live this down.

"Leo sense I came here I have considered us…friends…" I shrugged

Leo "well I hope we're friends." he smiled at me, a smile I couldn't help but smiled back at him.

Roni "can you keep a secret?"I asked he looked at me and smiled

Mrs. Jenny (are science teacher) "what are you two smiling about."

Me and Leo leaned back in are chairs, were in for it now.

Lucy "aw the LOVE birds got in trouble." she "exigently" yelled

The caused an uproar of laughter. I groaned covering my face, mainly to cover the blush.

A boy in front of us started making kissy noises, Leo punched him in the arm.

Lucy "is little Miss. Hollywood Blushing?" she snickered with her friends

Leo "she's from New York." he corrected

Toad "I thought she was from Brooklyn Pickle." he said confused

Mrs. Jenny "Well it's a burrow in.. Wait did he just say Pickle?" we all nodded "Anyway…what where you two talking about."

Me and Leo shared a look.

Mrs. Jenny "come on tell." she coxed

Leo "we were talking about would a Platypus be under a mammal and would a Wail be on to."

Roni "and why a Jelly Fish was so squishy." I added

Mrs. Jenny "well.." she went back to talking, after a minute

Leo "and the answers is yes" he whispered in my ear. "I can keep a secret, especially for you." I felt myself blush.

Roni "do you know that new hero Shock Box it's me and Static Shock is Virgil, and that monster that's attacking the city is Lucy." I whispered quickly.

He looked at me for a second.

Roni "and I need to tell Virgil that Lucy's the monster." I whispered

He pulled something out of his pocket and dripped something on my noise.

Leo "um Mrs. Jenny, Roni has a noise bleed and a bad one." he yelled

Mrs. Jenny "take her to the nurse." she yelled showing us out of the class room.

We got behind the corner when I whipped my noise, fake Blood. I nodded, impressed.

Roni "you believe me?" I smiled

Leo "no I think you mental and just wanted to skip class." he laughed sarcastically

I smiled, I quickly kissed his cheek grabbing my shock box.

Roni "Virgil" I spoke to it.

Virgil "what is it Roni." he asked a little concerned

"We figure out who the Monster terries the town is." I thought

"we" I that all he heard me say

Leo "hi Virgil" he spoke

Virgil "Leo?"

Roni "can we talk about this in a minute first the stupid dinosaur."

Virgil "right who is it?"

Roni "Lucy it's Lucy."

Virgil "I'll be there soon." he whispered

I closed the box "till then we have to make sure no one gets Lucy mad."

*crash in the back, A lot of scream*

Leo "to late." I rolled my eyes taking my sweatshirt off and putting my mask on.

I ran out the door grabby my disk and flying towards the Dinosaur, I saw everyone look up at me. And stop talking.

"Lucy I want to help, that's your Name Lucy. F." She growled at me.

Static "I'm going to take that as a yes." I heard him yell

Lucy tried to smack me I was able to jump out of the way.

Shock Box "not cool" I yelled at her

~~Static~~

Lucy just missed Shock. I wasn't so lucky she hit me right out of the air. I fell to the groaned, a scientist in front of me.

"hi" I mumbled watching Shock Box fight Lucy

"I think I have a way to bring Lucy back to her normal size and stop her powers long enough to get her to the hospital." I looked at him, he handed me a needle.

"Shock" I yelled

Shock "Sparky I'm a little busy." she yelled back

I ignored the comment "give this shot to Lucy." I throw the shot to Shock Box.

She looked at it dodging another hit "will you stop that." she yelled at Lucy "gosh you annoying" she frowned Lucy growled growing another 100 feet.

My eye grow completely round.

Shock looked at the shoot again then at Lucy.

Lucy grabbed Shock who stabbed the shock in her hand, Lucy started falling from the sky asleep. Shock just managed to catch Lucy 3 feet from the ground.

The Doctors pulled Lucy away in an Ambulance.

~~~Cemetery

Virgil "so everything was wrapping up quit well, except for the fact I was falling and my girl friend and everyone else in the school hated me. But don't worry Sharon and Dad fixed that up…"


	5. did i really change her?

~~~Cemetery

Virgil "so everything was wrapping up quit well, except for the fact I was falling and my girl friend and everyone else in the school hated me. But don't worry Sharon and Dad fixed that up…"

~~~All wrapped up

Thing where still going crazy. But me and Roni where back to Well…me and Roni.

Roni looked at her watch, she grabbed my arm "We got to get you to school." she and Leo started pulling me down the street.

Virgil "what do you mean?" I asked

Roni "V you're not going to fall cause o' me" a little New York extent showing throw

I smiled as we ran into the front door, the janitors pointed to the Gym. I didn't know there was a assembly.

The three of us snuck in to the room staying by the door.

Mr. Steve (the principle)"… and anyone caught chewing gum will be punished suavely, and now welcome to the stage Mr. Hawkins and Sharon Hawkins." My mouth dropped as Roni and Leo turned to me.

Dad "Hi well I know most of you know me, and Sharon.."

Sharon "class of 2012" she clapped

Roni laughed, I rolled my eyes.

Dad "and I'm sure you have all noticed a change in Virgil lately…"

Daisy "ya he's totally self center." she shouted, man I'm starting to hate her

Roni glared

Sharon "acutely Daisy that's why we're here. Roll the clip."

A picture of Roni and Two other adults went on the screen.

Dad "this is Roni Good Fellow, She's is now thirteen. 7 years ago Both her parents went to a call. They were Doctors, to a Bank Robbery. They both Lost there life's, leaving a young 6 year old daughter alone. With no one."

A clip Of Roni at Age 6 running around outside.

"I have wishes I have dreams,

And I still want to believe anything,

can happen to an ordinary girl" she sang at the top of her lungs loudly, but pretty good.

She did a summer salt "you see that mommy" she ran up to a tall women with Raven hair.

"Ya I did honey" there was a phone call in the distance.

Dad "that phone call was to call them to the robbery, which they went to."

The room was Dead silent.

Sharon "but something we didn't find out till yesterday was that was the same call mine and Virgil's Mother Died at." she stopped to dry a tear

Dad "that was the day Roni and Virgil Both Lost Family."

Sharon "as you've seen Virgil's grown up pretty well. But he had Me and Dad."

Another Picture of Roni in a black dress and crying came on the screen.

Dad "this was Roni at her Parent's Funeral." Another Picture of Roni came on the Screen, She wasn't crying but looked broken. She was still 6 but looked older. She looked like she had been throw more.

Sharon "This was Roni when she went to her first Foster Home."

A picture of a crumpled piece of paper came on the screen.

"A Canceller asked Roni to right how she felt down."

Dad "I feel Brocken, I feel sad, I feel Lost, and in the morning when I'm laying in my bed after another sleepless night I wonder "What is the point." I Start to wonder why everyday has to be the same, why no one cares about the fact no one will ever replace my parents. Yesterday I got tripped at my New school, They like to make fun of me because I don't like to say anything. I wonder Why people make promises the don't keep. Why my mom said "I'll be back tonight and we'll go get some ice cream." I wonder why the person who keeps placing me in different homes will stop lying, this will never be my home.

I wonder when my heart will stop hurting. I wonder when I'll smile again. I wonder when I'll laugh again. I wonder when my heart will be whole again. I wonder when I'll get another full night of sleep without waking up with night mares. I Wonder when I'll stop being scared of walking out of the house. I wonder when I'll stop crying every time I see a bank. I wonder when his Face will Stop haunting my sleep. Ever though I didn't see him I know what he looks like.

I wonder when I close my eye the night will stop replaying in my eye lids. I wonder when my parents will get Justice..if the ever do. I wonder when I'll finally be able to go home." I heard a few sniffled in the crowed

Sharon "now this was that small kid at age 7." it showed Roni a little older but didn't where a smile. "after 10 placement."

Roni age 8 "22 placement"

Roni 9 "37"

Roni 10 "47"

Roni 11 "58"

Roni 12 "63"

Sharon "and every year the kids would have this small party." a video came on the screen Roni was sitting in the background eyes glued the floor.

Kid Roni's age about 9 "hey cry baby" he shouted

Roni kept her eyes on the groaned.

"why don't you talk cry baby."

Another boy "you missed it last night She woke up screaming "no don't touch them, don't kill them." all the boys laughed. A older boy about 11 walked over.

"hey Joey stop picking on her." he growled

Joey "what are you going to do about it, Frances ?" he grabbed Roni's little Locket, and another boy pulled her ribbon out of her hair.

Roni looked up she opened her mouth then closed it again. looking Back at the ground.

Frances punched Joey right in the stomach, he growled "I said leave her alone. At least she's not like you and will settle for just anyone who will take her." he spat grabbing Roni's locket

Joey and his friends ran off. Frances Gave Roni her locket back and retied her hair in her Ribbon.

Frances "You know Roni me and you we're not that different. We don't just want anyone to be are parent we want OUR parent back. That's something I respect, and for the night mares they'll stop eventually." he patted her head walking away. Roni walked to a corner and started Crying.

Dad "now at 13 and placement 83, She was complete withdrawn and most people gave up on this lonely little girl. But somehow as by a miracle This little girl on her 83 placement moved into the house right next to us."

Sharon "I remember I opened the door and I saw a small girl who looked broken. She didn't talk didn't smile. Then Virgil walked in and Dragon lady, Her Foster mother. Well this little girl spoke for the first time in.."

Dad "7 years to my son."

Sharon "from then on Virgil Started taking Roni to The Park the Library, and the docks. Very slowly I saw Some of the Hurt disappear and hope come in its place. Now This is Roni."

A picture of Me and Roni smiling came on the screen.

Mr. K "Very touching but that doesn't explain why Virgil's late to school, why he cheated on my daughter, and ditches school…"

Sharon "sh were getting there. Any ways Virgil Takes Roni to school every morning. Waits for first bell to ring to make sure the school bullies don't mess with Roni. Usually 7 against 1." she pretended to clear her throat.

Dad "then Everyday he gets to Roni's school before it's finished so he can make sure no one messes with her. And He walks her home."

Sharon "and Daisy you stupid.." we all were a little surprised at that

"Virgil wasn't cheating on you he had to get to the middle school to get Roni. Roni's that other girl. The Nerve of you to think my brother would cheat on you." she groaned

Dad cleared his throat stopping her "and this is a letter Roni wrote to the consoler last week."

"Since I came to Dakota I don't feel as broken, Actually I'm happy most of the time, I feel like I've been found. I'm starting to wake up in the morning from a good night's sleep and think "today the worlds going to try to knock me down, but I'm not going to let it. I'm going to spite right in his face and say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." I'm starting to wonder why every days so different and exciting. I'm starting to realize that no one's going to know how I feel if I don't tell them. Yesterday I made a new friend at school, his names Leo. He likes to draw. I'm starting to talk more, and I don't feel as out of place. When I was younger I asked why people made promises they couldn't keep; I should have been think about promises people do keep. Like when Sharron said we'd have fun cooking, then we almost burned down the house. Virgil had to put the stove out with the alligator sprinkler from outside. He never turned it off, and we got soaked. The whole time Mr. Hawkins was laughing at us. I had a lot of fun. I wonder how This became my home and why I love it here. I wondered if this was always my home, and I know it will always be my home.

I wondered when my heart stopped hurting as much. I wonder if I'll ever stop smiling, because my face is starting to hurt. Want to know what Me and Sharon did facials. I ate all the cucumbers. I wonder when I'll stop laughing, Today when Virgil walked into him living room, He slipped on a skate and flew right into a bowl of oat meal Sharon was eating. I never new people could fix your heart one bit at a time. Remember My old friend Frances well I looked him up turns out he moved somewhere in the citing I'm living in, and I think I'll call him. Tell him I'm doing fine, see how his life's going. Last night I slept all the way throw the night, I didn't wake up once. I never remember having that happen. I'm not scared to go outside anymore, actually I hate being inside now. Virgil says for my birthday he'll take me hiking on Widow peak. He says his Mom used to love it there. Today I walked INTO a bank, I open up a saving account. I decided I want to go to college to become an Artist or a Baker, or maybe a Police officer. I didn't even cry once not so much as a sniffle. I still look on the streets I look for him, I'm not scared anymore. I drew his face I hung it in my locker to remember not to give up. And I know I know what he looks like He looks like any one on the street any one in my mind, I've meet him. I still don't know where but I did I know it.

Last night I sat in the dark of my room with my eyes closed and instead of that night, I thought of Leo, Mr. Hawkins, Sharon, and Virgil. I even thought about Dragon Lady for a minute. That's a nickname I have for her. I know my parents didn't get justice… but they will I'll make sure of it. I can't wait for the day when I'm sitting in the court room looking him dead in the eye and say "I forgive you, I wish you hadn't done what you did. And I know a lot of people thought I was broken but I wasn't…or I wasn't broken by him. I can tell him he made me a stronger person. I will lessen to what he has to say. I'll stand big and proud. Then I'll walk outside and spit on the ground for trying to knock me down. Then I'm going to walk to you and say thanks for lessening. I relies no one can replace my parents, and I'll never forget them. But that doesn't mean I can't love other people. I started referring to Virgil and Sharon and My Siblings. Me and Leo hang out a lot he told me that one day he was going to be an artist, He is very good. If only he'd stop spray painting the walls and getting detention. I even see Mr. Hawkins as a role model.

This are ten thing I can't wait for

1. When I graduate High school.

2. When I go to Leo's first Gala or whatever you call it opening.

3. When Sharon has her first kid.

4. When I find out why Jelly fishes are Jelly. Really I want to know.

5. When I can do a cartwheel. In a week from Never.

6. To swim with Dolphin in the ocean and surf board.

7. When Lucy finally gets diagnosed insane. I already think she is, but I'm not a professional…yet.

8. When Virgil is able to beat me in a pie eating contest. Never going to happen.

9. Every day I work at the Youth Center.

10. When I get to meet the famous Richie, Virgil's old friend. And Frances again.

You might have noticed I didn't put the Day my parents get justice, and the capture of who hurt my parent on this list, I'm done. I don't have to wait because it will happen soon. I'm not going to let it rule my life anymore.

10 thing no one ever new about me some including me.

1. I like music..a lot. Virgil gave me his old I-pod.

2. I'm smart, there talking about putting me and Leo in the high school with Virgil.

3. I love hanging out with Sharon, she's like… well she's a female to talk to.

4. I can burp the alphabet all the way to t.

5. I can make a clover with my tongue.

6. I love poetry. A lot except for Romeo and Juliet its to sad.

7. I love scary moves.

8. I HATE Dora the Explorer. It's evil.

9. I am a little prankster.

10. I love Virgil's face during a scary movie

11. Ya I know I said ten, but this is the most important. I'm not Broken.

I guess I started a new chapter of my life one I was destined to have. I sometimes wonder why the world does thing, but in some ways I'm glad. I'm happy…well I got to go me and Virgil are working a food kitchen. Wait I almost forgot my parents never gave me a last name and people said it was up to me to chose so I did. Hope. It's something I'll always have now. I really wish I had a chance to meet Mrs. Hawkins she has the most wonderful family. Looking down the road I have a pretty bright future.

Sincerely and hopeful, Roni Hope Good Fellow

~~ I latterly was whipping tears from my eyes, Dad did to.

Sharon "these are some Videos of Roni and Virgil and the family we have." she said quickly before breaking down crying.

I video of me and Roni came on the screen

Roni "32 fluffy bunnies" she said stuffing the 32 marsh mellow in her mouth.

Virgil "32.." all the marsh mellows out of my mouth. "oh man I lost."

The next video was of me sleeping.

Roni "sh Sharon come on" she giggled spraying my hand with Shaving cream. She tickled my noise and bam, I was covered in shaving cream.

Virgil "what" I sat up looking at the mess.

Sharon "ha Vergil we got you." she laughed

Virgil "that's alright, now give me a hug" I laughed

I chased them out of my room and strait into dad covering him in Shaving Cream. Roni and Sharon covered their mouth to stop from laughing.

Dad "now you two can give me a huge." we started chasing then again

"Virgil give it back." Roni screeched chasing me into the kitchen

"Rose are red Violets.."

Roni "Give it back before I kill you." she finished trying to grab the book.

Virgil "I'll give you back your little book… after I read the poem labeled crush." I laughed, and Roni Tackled me.

Virgil "come back here Roni" I chased her she was wrapped up in my blue baby blanket.

Roni "Aw Virgil has a baby blanket."

Virgil "It's not mine" I lied quickly

Roni held up the blanket that said VIRGIL in big red letters.

Virgil "you still have no proof." she laughed as I grabbed my blanket.

Sharon "this magazine says it's supper good for your skin." Sharon said stirring, As she talked Roni dipped a chip in the green junk and wrote in her journal.

Sharon turned around holding another bowl "and here's the dip." Both her and Roni looked at the bowl she eat a chip from.

Sharon "Roni you just ate the face mask."

Roni "Mr. Hawking call Poison control for me."

I walked into the kitchen "Don't worry I have them on sped dial." I dipped a chip in the gunk before Roni and Sharon could stop me. "What I asked…" Me and Roni both covered are mouths running to the bathroom.

Roni "it moved" she said seriously

It started moving and crawled off her plate "it's alive" I acted like the creator of Frankenstein.

Sharon "aw it grabbed my leg." she squeaked, she tried to hit it with the frying pan.

Roni "don't move" she told me slowly walking towards me and Bam she hit he in the head with the Wisk.

We were walking out side

Roni "Virgil promise me we'll always be there for each other."

Virgil "the strongest Bang Baby couldn't keep us apart." I smiled at her

"Pinky swear." she held out her pinky

"I swear."

I moon walked into the camera shot, wearing Pink boxer with red hearts all over them. started lip singing to a song.

You saw Roni in the back ground Cover her eyes "my eyes my beautiful eyes."

Me, Roni, Leo Came on screen singing "you can't stop the beat " and Dancing, Roni was good, me and Leo where not so good.

Dad came on dancing, then Sharon.

You saw my face looking terrified looking at a TV and Roni was laughing at the TV..or maybe it was at me.

I smiled and I saw Roni look at me and smile. Leo looked like he was trying to hold back laughter.

Daisy "hey look there's Virgil." she yelled pointing to me and Roni.

Virgil "ya there was a Bang Baby at Roni's school so I went to get her and Leo tagged along then they brought me back and we got here…." I my voice trailed on

Roni and Leo shrugged

Dad "Well get up here." he said laughing.

Roni "I'm good…"

Leo covered her mouth as we dragged her onto the stage.

Roni "that should be kid napping."

Leo "ya but you love us to much to put is in jail." he smiled

Roni "don't count your chickens before they hatch." she smiled devilishly

I pushed her hat over her eyes "Is this some sort of new trend I don't know about?" she asked annoyed

Virgil "yes it's called restrict Roni's view." I smiled at her

Roni frowned "not funny Virgil.'

Leo shoved her hat over her eyes "but it is." Roni glared at him, sticking her tongue out at him

Virgil "okay we'll stop pushing it over your eyes." I grabbed it off her head and started running her not to far behind me.

Roni "V not funny."

Leo "yes it is" I throw her hat to him

Roni "double teamed not fair." she groaned, then she smirked. She grabbed my red hat off my head. "Sharon catch." she throw my hat to Sharon

Sharon "dad catch." she throw it to him. I ran over to him as he throw it back to Roni.

Virgil "what is this Virgil in the middle."

Roni "no it's prevent Virgil from wearing his hat." she smirked

We all laughed, then I felt someone come up behind me and huge me. I turned around to see Daisy as she kissed me.

Roni "finally" I heard Roni whisper to Leo

~~Cemetery

Virgil "so Lucy was put in a hospital, Leo and Roni where placed as freshman's in the high school, I got my girlfriend back, and I learned a little about Roni.

Something tells me there's more to her but she'll tell me soon. Then All the teachers agreed to not hold the failing grades against me. So all's good that ends well.


End file.
